


Fall of the angel

by fluid_fanhuman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sex, Bottom!Lucifer, Feels, I'm Sorry, M/M, Violence, also, non consensual sex, very shady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluid_fanhuman/pseuds/fluid_fanhuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, twisted sexualisation of punishment <br/>I am a terrible person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall of the angel

A long, drawn out, dangerous growl roared through the wide and open halls of heaven. Every angel was hiding.  
The archangels were throwing a temper again. Well, Michael was, mostly because of Gabriel or Lucifer. Raphael never really got included into this. Tiny steps of a young, screeching Gabriel echoed through the halls and off the walls, Lucifer's following soon. The younger was screaming in delight, amazed by the adrenaline that shot through his human like veins, grinning madly and laughing like an insane murderer.

It was more like a well planned scene than an accident, a prank. The pure beauty that came from the archangels should be unholy and Lucifer was the worst of them. His beauty was uncalled for, blonde hair always a mess on his head and it screamed sex appeal and more things.  
The tempter of heaven, of holy.  
And Michael was the most holy thing in heaven.

Lucifer paused as he and Gabriel reached the garden, or more like garden's door since it was always guarded by Gadreel, the keeper. He was strict. No one would pass under his eyes.  
The archangels panted and chuckled, guessing they would be safe now. Michael's anger never held on for too long and that was good. Even two archangels got exhausted by one chasing them. Lucifer chuckled again, louder ruffling through his baby brother's hair and smiled   
"Good one Gabe. Next time... I've got something better."   
He grinned but that grin immediately faded as he felt a warm essence creeping up his calf, preventing him from running away without falling.  
With shock he stared down to see a red, luminous glim around his leg and the blond immediately knew it was Michael's grace. Eyes wide he looked at Gabriel who hadn't noticed yet   
"To your room. Run brother! I think we really pissed off Michael this time."  
Lucifer gulped as he saw Gabriel running and immediately felt himself getting dragged down the hallway just by his leg. He hung head down, feet upwards from the ceiling in Michael's empty office and sighed, crossing his arms.  
"I'm waiting."   
The younger angel called out, not losing it yet. He wouldn't die this way but his head swam after quite the while and closed his eyes, trying to prevent a headache since he could not get free. Suddenly he was on the ground, rubbing his head, his leg free and he stretched out, rubbing sore muscles.

Michael had appeared in his big chair and shook his head at Lucifer who just shrugged and freed his robes from dust.   
"Do you know why you're here?"  
"Of course do I. I'm not stupid."  
"Stupid enough to anger me."

Lucifer rolled his eyes and sighed, he was so sick of this routine. It bored him. He wanted and needed distraction, he craved for attention, be it Michael's or his father's. He missed being someone's favorite, he really did.

The morning star didn't feel like arguing that day but everything soon escalated into a huge fight between the both most powerful beings in whole heaven.  
"Who do you think you are, Lucifer!?"  
Michael had been standing in front of Lucifer already, getting sicker and sicker of the bullshit his brother always did and even taught their smaller brother  how to prank and terrorize the younger angels.   
He black haired beauty reached out to grab the blond's hair and slammed his face into his desk, anger and pure rage fading his vision. Everything was a blur and nothing but a sick grin spread out on Michael's face because, oh, did it sound nice how his little brother's nose broke. 

The scent of blood soon was heavy in the room and Michael wouldn't even want to deny that finally getting revenge for all these pranks, for all this shit felt unbelievably good. Screams and whimpers of pain came from the second eldest, ribs, jaw, nose and a few fingers broken. It was nothing that he couldn't heal but the second he did, Michael broke it again and a moment after he cried out, getting pushed onto the oddly not damaged desk and stayed there.

Lucifer needed time to recover how to breathe, knees giving out and laying completely still there. Tears rolled out of his eyes and dripped onto wooden surface, a scared sound ripping itself out of the blond's throat as he saw his brother's face.  
"M-Michael..stop, please.." 

The archangel didn't think much of begging but now it seemed to be his only chance, since his brother was clearly aroused by this. His choice of position wasn't the best either.   
Lucifer wanted to black out as Michael, who clearly had no idea how sex worked, flipped his robes upwards and pulled down his boxers, whining and wanting to back up.  
"Michael...you dont know what you're doing...stop, please, no, please!"

Lucifer whimpered and shook his head, hands weakly reaching behind himself to push Michael but he just flipped him around and spread his legs wide with force. The look on his face scared the blond and Lucifer pressed his hands against Michael's chest, his whole body going limp and weak. He couldn't move.

He was trapped in his own body.

It was cruel.   
Michael pushed in without preparation, without a warning, it hurt, it hurt badly and Lucifer cried and sobbed while Michael abused his body. He couldn't do anything than watch and the sight made him want to throw up.   
Michael didn't hold back, abusing his brother in more ways than could be counted with one hand and never stopping once he found his completion deep inside of his brother, groaning loudly. Lucifer was aroused too by now, cheeks in a shameful red.

With his last powers he pushed Michael off him who had started nipping and licking on his neck. The now not so holy anymore, Morningstar wrapped his wings around himself and snapped his fingers, teleporting himself back into his own room. He was hurt. Angry. He felt disgusting.

The son of morning was no longer pure. The next day a red sun rose upon earth, the garden was shattered into pieces, human kind tempted by the tempter.

The fallen angel had been risen by God's most loyal son.


End file.
